


Alpha-mates: Chapter-17

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-17

**Chapter-17**

Jared bit back a groan as he spied the throng of reporters waiting in the lobby to corner him and the headache which had been plaguing him all afternoon threatened to blossom into a migraine. Still, he marshalled his reserves to force a smile as the microphones were thrust into his face.

 

> _‘Padalecki Ltd. Has lost four of its biggest clients after this merger, how do you explain that?’_
> 
> _‘Where is Alpha Ackles?’_
> 
> _‘Ackles Corp. Is at its lowest in a decade, what are you feelings on that, Sir?’_
> 
> _‘Was taking down Ackles Corp from the inside your original intention, Alpha Padalecki?’_
> 
> _‘The merger is being touted as the worst business decision of the century; your comments?’_

 

 

“We’ll make new clients. Jensen has a family event, he’ll be here tomorrow.  Hell no! - It has never been my intention to sabotage Ackles Corp. And it’s been less than a week; don’t you guys think it’s too early to decide whether it’s the _worst decision ever_ or not?” He replied, counting off his answers on his fingers before pausing, “I think that answers everything. Did I miss anyone’s question?”

A low murmur of dissent went through the group before a voice spoke up, “Sir, how do you explain flying first class to HillTop and attending Alpha Beaver’s harvest festival when your company is struggling to pay its non-regular staff?”

“Whoa! Things are _most definitely_ not that dire.” Jared laughed, even though he felt like screaming- the migraine a heavy pounding beat behind his eyeballs by now. “The Padalecki-Ackles Corp Pvt. Ltd. may be dealing with a loss in stock-value at the moment; but I promise you that we’re _not_ struggling to pay our employees- _Any_ of our employees.”

“And you would do better to check your facts next time, Ma’am... Jared and I did not use company finances to fund our trip.” A low voice added from beyond the crowd of journalists- even though it was not particularly loud, something about the gravity with which the words were spoken made it carry.

And if not for his headache, Jared would have laughed at the way the crowd parted  like the red sea to reveal Jensen standing at the other end: dressed in the leather jacket Jared had gifted him and towing his suitcase; obviously having arrived from the airport directly.  
“Jen,” He couldn’t help the relief that covered his tone, moving forward instinctively to wrap the man in a brief one-armed clasp; “How’d it go? I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

The older man accepted the short hug as he shook his head, voice low as he spoke for Jared’s ears alone, “Mom was furious at me for having _abandoned_ you; told me she wouldn’t speak to me if I didn’t get my ass back here.”

Jared chuckled, “I’m sure that wasn’t her choice of vocabulary.”

Jensen shrugged, grinning; “It’s what she meant.”

Jared shook his head- and immediately regretted the movement when it felt like a pickaxe through his eye and watched wordlessly as Jensen quirked an eyebrow at the assembled media, “Any further questions?”

It was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say; because instantly a voice piped up, “Why the harvest festival?”

“Pardon?”

“Why did you choose to attend this event in particular?”

“No reason,” Jensen assured, “We were invited.”

 

 

 

By the time they were safely inside their car; Jared was flinching at every loud noise and scrunching his eyes against the bright headlight of the oncoming traffic. He longed for the softness of his mattress as he pressed his face against the cool glass of the side window, praying they wouldn’t get held up in traffic.

He gratefully surrendered to the alpha’s supporting grasp when the older man helped him to his room- his own eyes mere slits to ensure he didn’t run into the wall. Jared collapsed on the bed the moment he reached his room; wanting to crawl under the covers immediately, but knowing he would end up regretting it if he didn’t step out of his work clothes first.

Sitting in the dark with eyes closed and breathing deeply as he tried to push back the agonising pain enough to be able to sleep; he was taken aback when a cool tumbler was pushed into his hands. He blinked blearily, nodding gratefully when a pill was pressed into his other palm and popping it without question. He sat quietly for a minute afterwards, savouring the refreshing cool of the water and relaxing his hold from around the glass when Jensen took it away.

“Let me help you?” The Elder whispered, mindful of how his volume affected Jared.

He nodded his consent and regretted the gesture as the pain spiked again- even though he didn’t feel like talking just yet. Jared’s eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his shoes being carefully removed; taken aback to see the older man on his knees before him. He blinked, even the little light that pooled in from the living room cruelly assaulting his eyes; but feeling too unbalanced to permit himself the pleasant darkness.

Jensen wordlessly proceeded to remove his socks and the reached for his belt, murmuring _‘may I?’_

He felt more than saw the alpha pause with his hand on Jared’s belt and simply leaned back to grant access in silent permission. He was more than a little uncomfortable sitting in front of Jensen in just his skivvies, but the alpha was obviously not bothered by his near nudity; helping him slip off the jacket and shed his shirt before tucking him in under the thick blankets. Finally relaxing as his head hit the pillows, he allowed his eyes to slip shut again; unable to help leaning into the touch when Jensen carded his fingers through his hair.

He wasn’t sure when he dropped off to sleep, but when he woke next, soft morning light was filtering in through the curtains and his last night’s clothes were sitting neatly folded on the edge of the dresser.

 

 

Jared had already finished his morning run and his first mug of coffee the next morning by the time Jensen stumbled in all bleary eyed; passing a steaming cuppa wordlessly as he waited for the alpha to wake up properly.

“Hey,” Jensen managed after a few sips.

“Hey back,” Jared grinned.

“How’re you feeling today?”

“Good,” He admitted, glancing up from the file he was skimming, “Pretty good, actually.”

“Huh,” The alpha mused, “What happened last night?”

“I’d skipped lunch...”Jared admitted guiltily; unable to help the warmth spreading through him to have someone that actually _cared_ when Jensen glared _._ He wondered how to thank the older man for watching over him the previous night, but ultimately settled for- “I’m glad you’re back.”

The alpha gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading. “For today?” He enquired, eyebrow arched.

Jared nodded, “Best to be prepared.”

“Well I’ll be,” Jensen laughed, “Padalecki’s actually scared!”

Jared shrugged, grinning at the good-natured ribbing, “Not my fault you have oversized bullies you call _employees_!”

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.”

“I know.” Jared whispered, and saw the alpha shift uncomfortably at the abrupt seriousness; but couldn’t help wanting Jensen to know that they were on the same team now.

 

 

 

 

Jared frowned but refrained from barging in as he watched a heavily pregnant beta waddle into the conference room through the clear glass wall separating it from his office. The furrows deepened when the beta hauled Jared’s executive chair from its position at the head of the table to the spot on the immediate left and settled into it, pulling out thick folders and slamming them on the table before relaxing back to massage his back for a moment. He supposed he could sympathise- the omega looked about ready to pop and he found himself wondering if the guy should be office at all.

His phone chirped at that moment with a message from Chad that he was held up at the cafe and would arrive in a few minutes- and that they could start without him. He smiled, knowing he had never started a meeting without Chad and wasn’t about to begin now; at least the message had managed to draw his attention back to the papers he was supposed to be reading. Lost in the numbers he jumped at the sharp knock on his door, looking up to find Jensen gesturing towards the next room. Nodding he began to gather up his papers; unable to sneak a look at the next room as his mate entered and the beta raised a hand in greeting.

He wasn’t sure what the sudden wave of anger meant but it spurred him to move that much faster and he was just stepping inside the room to hear the low laugh of the beta as he laughed over something Jensen had said.

“C’mon, Ackles; you know a simple hello is never enough for me; give me a kiss!”

He blanched, muscles tightening when he realized that his mate didn’t seem too worried at the words; only relaxing as Jensen pressed a chaste kiss on the beta’s cheek and noticed Jared, hand extending automatically to draw him closer.

“Jared; this crazy guy is the one who handles all the legal affairs for my company. Misha; this is my mate- Jared Padalecki.”

Jared couldn’t help his blush at the low whistle Misha greeted him with, “Hel-lo, Handsome!”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Collins.”

“Oh, call me Misha; I insist. And I should sue the two of you on behalf of betas everywhere for taking away our chance to land one of you lovely specimens.” He mock threatened.

Jensen laughed and after a moment of hesitance, Jared joined in.

“Jared, I hope you don’t mind me snagging your chair; with the kids using my kidneys like a football, I really can’t sit on straight-backs anymore.”

“It’s no problem.” He assured, dragging Misha’s abandoned chair to his place as Jensen pulled in another one from the side. The older alpha shot a questioning glance but Jared nodded as the angled both chairs to fit side by side at the head-of-the-table.

He flushed when he realised that Collins was still staring at him, the beta only grinned- revelling in his discomfort and blinked cheekily at him,  “Ackles, you sure you won’t let me have an hour or two with your boy?”

The older alpha chuckled, not bothering to look up from the pages he had opened, “Don’t let Vicky hear you say that, Mish.”

“Too late.” A female voice snapped and Jared glanced up expecting to see a furious alpha but was pleasantly surprised by the grinning face. Apparently she was used to Misha’s antics.

“Ah, the love of my life has finally arrived.” Misha announced theatrically and lumbered up to pull the petite alpha into his arms.

The woman rolled her eyes, “Stop acting like you haven’t seen me for days, honey.”

“Ah, but every minute apart feels like an eternity!” Misha refuted with arms waving to  match his melodramatic throw before sobering and grinning at his mate, “I’m honest, Vic; I did miss you.”

“That’s only because I had your juice bottle.” The woman shot back even as she pressed the bottle OJ into his hands; one hand casually brushing against the swell of his stomach. “Kids okay?”

Misha nodded as he settled back into his chair; gratefully sipping at his bottled juice.

“When are they due?” Jensen asked.

“Twenty-seventh.” Misha pouted.

“Wanted a Christmas baby, huh?”

And Jared wondered how Jensen had known that when all the beta did was nod. As they all settled and began discussing the major issues; he was suddenly grateful they had planned to have this private counsel before the rest of the board came in- he wasn’t sure he could have handled encountering the Collins for the first time in public.

Chad burst in after another minute; carrying coffee for all of them and panting from having power-walked all the way back from the Starbucks down the block. He was by now used to Misha’s over-expression to not be stunned when the beta groaned at the scent of the aromatic brew; growling under his breath that he planned to spend a few hours of _quality-time_ with the beverage once the kids were born to make up for abstaining now. Caught up in trying not to laugh he nearly missed the betrayed expression on Chad’s face. For a moment he was puzzled; but then as the beta pulled out a chair on the far side he realized that Chad had always sat next to him for meetings but with him sandwiched between Jensen on one side and Misha on the other; the beta felt like he had been replaced.

Trapped in his guilt, it took him a while to refocus on the conversation and he abruptly realized that he must have missed an entire chunk of it because now Vicky was looking over something in her files and saying that _something_ was crazy was enough that might just work even as Misha snorted indulgently. Apparently the duo could be professional when the need arose.

“Jay?”

He blushed, unable to articulate that he had no idea what was being asked and judging from Jensen’s knowing smile, the older alpha knew it.

“You think we can afford it? Obviously we’ll not be making any kind of profit from the orphanage... I think we barely have funds enough to pay for the material cost; but if the structure is impressive enough it might just bring our clients back.”

He nodded then, grateful to have the details and sure that the colour on his cheeks announced to everyone who cared to know that he hadn’t been paying attention. He glanced at Chad, quirking an eyebrow at his long-time aide, “Whatd’ya say, dude?”

“I don’t know.” Chad growled, “Ever since we got partnered with _Ackles_ ,”- the name was hissed angrily- “things have been going wrong, Jaybird.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed- _he had thought the beta had gotten over his dislike for the Elder Were;_ he heard the soft rumbles that preceded a growl emanate from both Misha and Victoria, but Jensen himself was still calm.

“Chad,” He warned.

“NO!” The beta growled, I have no idea what he’s done to you to have you bending over for him; but you’re acting like a damn idiot, you-!”

“Enough!”

Everyone jumped at the vehemence behind the word; Jensen’s eyes were flashing a dark jade but for all his fury, Jared had the odd sense that Jensen was still in absolute control; angry, yes; but not so angry that he would lose control over his alpha-side.

“Not one more word against him; you hear me?” The voice was low, “I won’t argue that the merger has hit _both_ companies quite badly; but that isn’t Jared’s fault. And I don’t see you jumping in with any suggestions; so lay off the blame, clear?”

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Jared sighed as he stared at the abandoned Christmas dinner. Perfectly aware that it was illogical to feel this way, but he had lost his appetite about the time Jensen left to help with Misha’s labour: apparently the beta had gotten his wish of having Christmas babies.  
  
  
And despite his history, Jensen was still quite obviously fond of children. He couldn’t help but wonder if his inability to bear pups would end up as the reason for them growing apart more than all their history. Unable to chase the thought from his mind, he glanced at the mirror and sucked in a breath at the tee-shirt stretched taut over the bulge in his middle. Gingerly he placed one trembling hand over the bulge, stroking over it and cupping a hand underneath to support the tiny weight- marvelling at how huge his hand appeared and nearly hid it from view when he splayed his fingers over it. 

He wondered if he was being silly, but then he remembered the fake belly their teacher had forced all the betas in class to wear to deter them from unprotected sex. Considering he would be saying yes to a lot more than simple sex if he agreed to this; he didn’t think it sounded too far-fetched to walk around with a cushion pushed under his shirt- at least Jensen wasn’t going to be back for hours; so there was no threat of ridicule.

 

  
                                                                                                      

  
Lost in thought as he luxuriated in the tranquil moonlight, he jumped when warm arms slid around him before the familiar scent had him relaxing into the hold, a shiver going through him when one of Jensen’s cold hands pushed under his layers to close over his the flat of his belly. The tightness of his shirt and jacket pressing against the cushion he still wore to push the hand more firmly against his skin. He could feel the embarrassed flush heating his face and was grateful when the older man said nothing. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Jared managed to ask, “How’d it go?”

“Good, Misha and both babies are doing great.”

He nodded, leaning a bit more so that the alpha could hook his chin over his shoulder, “Vicky?”

“Over the moon.”

He nodded again, biting his lip before daring to voice his question that had been plaguing him since Jensen firmly refused Jared’s offer to accompany him, “How come she didn’t consider you a threat too?”

Jensen chuckled, the sound soothing something in him, “’Coz I’m the Pack Alpha.” It was another minute before he spoke again, “In the old days the Pack Alpha was the only alpha permitted in the birthing dens... and given how most of the pack was on the same cycle, it would be days before he’d emerge. The Pack beta handled everything during those times; especially the defence.”

“Defence?”

“Uh-huh,” The older man nodded, continuing softly, “A pack is always at its most vulnerable during the birthing season- easy picking for any rival who wanted to lay claim.”

“But... wouldn’t the alpha be more useful at the front-lines?”

The Elder didn’t reply verbally but Jared could feel him shaking his head, “It was more important to keep the betas calm. Besides, a Pack Beta is no less formidable than the Alpha- in fact, often times Betas are way more ferocious than the alpha could ever hope to be. The Betas were the ones who led the charge at those times; the alpha brought up the rear; a last line of defence before the betas and their pups.”

“What- what happened if the Beta was expecting himself... or herself?” He was sure Jensen could hear what he wasn’t asking.

“They’d be in the den... usually the last one to give birth from what I’ve read.”

“Long labour?”

Jensen chuckled, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” A cold nose pressed into the hollow behind his ear, nuzzling quietly before Jensen whispered, “Pack Betas are some of the strongest Weres one could ever meet, Jay.”

He swallowed, trying and unable to picture it. “J-Jen?”

“Yeah?”

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to gather courage for what he was about to ask, “D-do...do you need me to give you an heir?”

Dry lips pressed over his pulse-point, “Not going to turn you, Jay.”

“But-”

“We can adopt... or opt for surrogacy; if you want to be a father that bad. As for me _needing_ an heir, I have nephews... you needn’t worry about my bloodline ending with me.”

He nodded- something loosening in him at the reassurance; abruptly aware of how close Jensen’s lips were to his: he’d just need to turn his head and-

 

_He turned his head._

 

Jared could feel the surprise in the momentary stillness of the other Were’s body and then he was gasping in surprise when Jensen retrieved his hand from its resting spot over his stomach, dragging out the cushion as he did. But before he could explain himself, he was being turned around and warm hands were sliding over his back; stopping at his nape to angle his head and dry- _soft-_ lips descended on his.

He could feel the other’s interest and it seemed to spur his own arousal; surging forward to press them even closer together and only snapping back in surprise at the unexpected tendril of lust- _and shame-_ as he realized that for the first time in his life; instead of wanting to claim, his instinct was to bare his belly and _offer_ himself. Jensen’s gaze was literally sparking fire- like a lithium flame- but the Elder’s eyes were tender as they met his.

“Whatever you want,” The words were a whispered reassurance, a balm on his suddenly turbulent emotions.

He nodded, moving forward hesitantly again and relaxing when Jensen didn’t question what had caused him to withdraw. Jensen nipped at his lips again and Jared opened them on instinct, granting access and relaxing as the older Were mapped the inside of his mouth like he had all the time in the world. He found himself moving forward- seeking- when Jensen gentled the kiss to a stop; only then realising that at some point they had moved back from the porch to Jensen’s room. He swallowed.

“Stay?”

He looked back into green eyes to find them hopeful.

“Just sleep, I promise.”

He nodded.

 

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
  
He blinked blearily, trying to figure out the time even as Jensen stopped the annoying ringing. 

“’Lo?”

Jared smiled at the sleepy, half-swallowed greeting- _yeah the Elder was as heavy-eyed as him_. Grinning he tightened his hold over the sweat-pant clad hips and closed his eyes again feeling confident that Jensen would retire again once he was done with the call. The abrupt tensing of his mate’s muscles had him blinking open again; peering to see that the Elder had risen to a half-sitting position.

“Please tell me you’re-“

A sigh.

“Yeah- yes... No, I’ll tell- yeah. Thanks for telling me.” Another sigh, as the man pinched the bridge of his nose, “No, no...It’s just that we could have really done with some good news now.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc


End file.
